Zodiac : Renjun's Story
by Mashiro Io
Summary: Ten hanya membaca dan Renjun sudah frustasi. Renjun x All/literally everyone in NCT :D (hint) renhyuck, noren, renmin, markren, renle, sungren


.

.

.

"Jun, kamu nggak mau denger nih? Aku bacain aja ya."

"Baca aja!"

Renjun yang saat itu masih membereskan piring-piring setelah membuat kue hanya bisa mendesah. Asramanya tidak pernah tidak ribut dan sayangnya sekarang keributan itu dimulai oleh seseorang yang paling membenci keributan. Iya, Ten- _hyung_.

"Pasangan Zodiak Aries Cowok!"

Ten mulai membaca. Member dreamies lainnya bersiul padahal belum ada apa-apa.

"Kamu orang yang energik, suka akan hal hal yang spontanitas."

"Spontanitas apaan?"

"Garing. Gak lucu."

Haechan yang lagi main ke asrama U Dream ditambah Chenle berkomentar. Baru satu kalimat dan Renjun sudah merasa punggungnya panas. Ten lanjut membacakan.

"Akan tetapi kamu tergolong salah satu orang yang mudah cemburu. Hal ini sangat tidak nyaman untuk pasangan kamu."

"WOAHHH!"

Dreamies berkoor mendadak.

"Tapi Renjun- _hyung_ jarang tuh keliatan cemburu," Jisung menyela.

"Iya, yang ada Renjun- _hyung_ yang bikin orang cemburu," kali ini Chenle menambahkan sambil melirikan matanya ke seseorang yang dari awal senyum-senyum saja mendengar ramalan kecocokan jodoh zodiak ini. Anggota lain serempak mengikuti.

"Kenapa lihat aku?"

"Ya, siapa lagi sih yang selalu cemburu kalau Renjun deket-deket orang lain selain kamu, Jaem."

Haechan menyebut dan kali ini Renjun benar-benar tidak bisa pura-pura tidak peduli pada apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Oke, tenang massa. Ini kan dibilang cemburu kalau udah sama pasangan dan karena Injun jomblo, eits, _single_ , aku lanjutkan lagi ya. Kata artikel ini, sukar bagi orang untuk memberi toleransi pada orang dengan tipikal cemburu. Nah, menurut Ramalan Bintang Jodoh Terbaru, pasangan yang cocok dengan zodiak Aries adalah... Eh, sebentar, mana zodiak lainnya, kok cuma satu?"

Ten berdecak bingung. Biasanya kecocokan zodiaknya disarankan beberapa tapi kenapa ini cuma satu? Member yang lain ikutan protes karena zodiak satu-satunya yang cocok itu belum dibacakan sama sekali. Mereka kan jadi penasaran. Ten cukup lama menaikturunkan artikel hingga akhirnya,

"Oh, udah nemu nih yang banyak zodiak. Sabar-sabar ya para pendengarku sekalian."

"Ten- _hyung_ bikin kesel aja sih. Cepetan dong!"

"Chenle diem aja deh. Oke, lanjut ya. Zodiak Aries akan cocok pasangannya dengan bintang," Ten melirik orangnya sebentar.

"Leo..."

"Yes!"

Jaemin bertepuk tangan, kelihatan sekali kalau dia senang. Haechan justru mendesah, Mark- _hyung_ menang lagi.

"Oke, selanjutnya Sagitarius"

"OKAY!" Chenle menaikkan tangannya ke atas, tanda kemenangan.

"Gemini."

"..."

"Siapa sih Gemini?"

"Lupa ya yang kemarin baru aja ngerayain bareng."

"Eh, Haechan- _hyung,_ hehe," Chenle meringis, menyadari zodiak _hyung_ -nya itu Gemini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Taeil- _hyung_ juga Gemini."

"Ssst, diem deh. Belum selesai ini aku baca."

Mereka yang zodiaknya belum disebut, melipat tangan, berdoa demi kebaikan.

"dan yang terakhir..."

"Aquarius."

"HOREEEE!"

Jisung bangkit dan berteriak, tapi setelah itu ia kaget karena suara HOREEE itu terlalu keras untuk diteriakkan oleh satu orang. Renjun yang baru saja mau duduk di sofa tempat mereka berkumpul ikut kaget. Ia menoleh ke ujung pintu dan melototkan mata.

Sejak kapan ada _hyung-line_ di sini?

Oke, _hyung-line_ yang dimaksud adalah benar-benar seluruh member _hyung-line_ asrama sebelah termasuk Mark yang datang tidak bersama Haechan. Iyalah, Haechan udah kabur duluan.

"Kalian ngapain teriak Horee?" Ten bertanya ketus, jantungnya copot tadi.

"..."

"Ya, aku nanya ke kalian lo. Atau perlu kusebutin siapa aja yang teriak? Johnny- _hyung_ , Doyoung, Jaehyun, Xuxi, nggak usah cemberut, aku nggak mungkin nggak denger teriakanmu Xuxi, Taeil-eh, _hyung_ nggak teriak kok, jangan pasang mata galak napa."

Tersangka yang dibicarakan Ten menggaruk tengkuk mereka, sedikit cengengesan.

"Ya, kami seneng aja karena cocok sama zodiak Aries," Johnny yang paling tua bersuara sedangkan yang lain pada angguk-angguk setuju.

"Berarti _hyung_ udah denger dari awal dong? Nguping?"

Kali ini Jeno yang paling alim bersuara, membuat semuanya kaget.

"Tau siapa yang zodiaknya Aries?"

Jeno bertanya lagi, lebih ketus dari sebelumnya.

"Itu, Renjun kan?"

"Ih, Injun banyak yang cocok, tuh tinggal pilih deh," Winwin langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke pangkuan Renjun sambil menguyel pipi bocah itu.

"Sayang banget, zodiak hyung nggak disebut, sabar ya, tapi zodiak bukan segalanya," tambahnya.

"By the way, sebenarnya aku belum selesai baca lho. Mau denger lagi?"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Ke empat zodiak ini, aku sebut lagi aja, Leo, Sagitarius, Gemini, dan Aquarius akan sangat melengkapi dan juga mengisi kekurangan dan keinginan dari kamu, Aries. Tidak ada salahnya apabila kamu masih jomblo kamu mencari pasangan sesuai dengan empat zodiak di atas."

"Ugh."

Renjun merasa tercekik, karena tiba-tiba semua member melihatnya dengan tatapan yang berbahaya.

"Ge, sama aku..."

"No, sama aku aja..."

"Aku! Aku!"

"Ih, Renjun tuh cocoknya sama aku!"

Suasana menjadi ribut dan tiba-tiba Jeno menggebrak meja. Dia menatap Renjun lama dan kemudian langsung berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Itu, si Jeno kenapa?" Taeyong yang cuma menjadi penonton bertanya. Agak-agak cemas kalau Jeno kenapa-napa.

"Paling kesel karena diantara member Dream cuma dia yang zodiaknya nggak cocok sama Injun. Tenang aja _hyung_ , Jeno nggak bakal lama-lama kok ngambeknya," Haechan berkata dengan santai sebelum melanjutkan,

"Ngomong-ngomong, zodiak yang paling cocok sama Aries cowok tadi apa, _hyung_? Kan belum dibaca."

"Oh ya, bener juga, bentar!"

Jeda sesaat, mengabaikan Jeno yang sudah menutup pintu kamarnya. Ngambek.

" Nah, menurut Ramalan Bintang Jodoh Terbaru, pasangan yang paling cocok dengan zodiak Aries cowok adalah..."

Sekarang mereka memukul-mukul paha sambil berkata dibididibidip, eh, nggak, maksudnya dugudugudugudug...

"GEMINI!"

Tidak ada yang berteriak heboh tetapi Haechan sudah menarik Renjun dari acara memangku Winwin. Ditatapnya Renjun lama, dan kali ini ia menggenggam kedua tangan Renjun erat.

"Injun, ayo besok kita nikah!"

"..."

.

.

.

.

"Eh, Gemini itu bukannya Taeil- _hyung_ juga ya?" kali ini Chenle bertanya setelah Haechan membawa kabur Renjun ke kamar Chenle dan Jisung (kalau ke kamar Renjun, ada Jeno yang lagi ngambek, kalau ke kamar Jaemin, nanti ada yang meledak, begitu pemikiran Haechan)

"Iya, tapi _hyung_ nggak mungkin mau jadi pedo kan?"

Taeyong bertanya dengan santai sebelum melototkan matanya karena Taeil justru mengendikan bahunya sambil berkata,

"Jodoh, siapa yang tau!"

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

Posted in wattpad 22 Juni 2018 pukul 19:08

Crossposted in fanfiction 21 September 2018 pukul 06:45


End file.
